


Hearts on the Stem

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Fishing, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Repressed Memories, Romantic Fluff, Seasons, Skinny Dipping, Stardew Valley AU, Swimming, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Felix has to get away. His old life is stifling and bland, boring, entirely not his own. The small cabin in the tiny town of Stardew is the perfect place to escape, he makes new friends, keeps to himself, and begins to fall for another newcomer named Ashe. Seasons change and so does Felix's life.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	Hearts on the Stem

**Author's Note:**

> For Felix Week Day 6: Holy wow its day six already- Promises, Nightmares/Dreams, Videogame AU. Thank you to the rarepair discord for chatting with me about this idea. And thank you to the Ashelix discord for helping me name the dang thing. Ashe and Felix are good and should have a nice easy romance in nice easy Stardew Valley because they deserve it!

_ Early Spring~ _

Felix stepped out of his small cabin. Cozy was a kind word to describe it. There was a TV, a fireplace, a bed and a table to eat but no kitchen to cook. The bathroom was a small cubicle and he could wash his hands while sitting on the toilet. Everything was small here.

Goddess, did Felix love it. 

He was so far from the city, so far from his overbearing family who he hadn’t talked to in months. They still called often but he always refused to answer; he left them a note saying not to expect him back. Ever. 

Their opulent lifestyle in the big city was not his speed, too many people, too much noise. Out here… this was paradise. His small cabin sat atop unused farmland and town was a five minute walk away. Even then, the town consisted of twenty eight people other than himself. He had met everyone already but spoke to them only every so often when he ventured out for food or to sell the odds and ends he picked up while cleaning the farmland. 

It was hard work, cutting wood, breaking up stone, laying out pathways through the farm. He found he genuinely enjoyed the work. His body hurt for the first few days he moved here and was hired by the mayor to clean up the area. He hadn’t even gotten a tenth of the way through the farm, there was so much land. Still, it was enjoyable. His body was growing stronger, the ground was returning from underneath the rocks, weeds, and overgrown trees all around. 

During the midday, when it was insanity to work, he would take his rod out and fish along the riverbanks of the farm. Often times he would slip into a comfortable nap in the sun and wake up hours later with his cat asleep on his chest. 

This was… honestly the life he always dreamed of. The work was hard but kept him strong, life was peaceful. The responsibilities he would have faced as a business executive were gone, his degree meant nil, he was free. 

Of the villagers, Felix had to admit he loved Granny Evelyn most. She was a kind and wonderful person who always brought him heinously unhealthy food. He always ate it gratefully and chatted with her until she returned home. Her grandson Alex came to assist him on the weekends, he considered the work to be a type of training. Felix welcomed the assistance, Alex was a good person and quite strong. Felix didn’t care at all for sports but he had no qualms listening to Alex talk about them while they worked. The view of Alex’s bare chest and sweaty body certainly wasn’t a negative either, though Felix kept that particular fact to himself. 

Elliott was another person Felix enjoyed talking to. He never had a shortage of reading material to enjoy on weekends and calm afternoons. The two were quickly becoming fast friends; Felix didn’t have to go out of his way to converse with Elliott. Elliott was satisfied to just read a book with Felix nearby. 

Life here had been calm and sweet for a few weeks now when the mayor came to inform him the owner of the farm was moving in. The town owned his cabin and it wouldn’t affect him but the Lewis figured he should know. 

The new guy was apparently going to try his hand at farming despite the fact he had never done anything other than office work. 

Then… the day came, Mr. New Guy arrived with a small satchel and an awestruck gaze.

“Hi… I’m Ashe. I heard from Mayor Lewis that you live in that cabin over there?”

Felix reached out and shook Ashe’s extended hand, “Felix, yeah. I’ve been clearing out the mess that had overgrown the land here. I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

Ashe’s sparkling eyes shone a bright green- far outshining the flora around him. His smile was radiant, “I suppose so! I’m going to settle in and unpack my things. It was good to meet you Felix.”

Ashe waved as he walked off towards his farmhouse. 

Felix felt a twinge in his chest. 

Felix shook his head, he needed to eat. It was about time for dinner and some evening work so he packed up his tackle and rod and returned home. 

Yes… he was just hungry. Clearly that was it.

~~~~~

_ Spring~ _

Felix’s eyes slowly opened. Something had gotten in the way of the sun but through his blurry vision, he couldn’t tell what. His vision gradually began to focus, his eyes felt crusty and dry; it was his own fault for dozing off while wearing contacts. The figure who had blocked out the sun looked strikingly like a person. 

Felix’s eyes fluttered closed again. 

His brain caught up to what he had seen and Felix’s eyes shot open again. There, now fully in focus was Ashe, wearing a pair of overalls and holding two glasses. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you!”

Felix lifted himself up to the sitting position, “No, it’s fine. I needed to wake up soon anyway.” With a stretch and a yawn Felix rubbed his eyes and pushed the sleepiness away. With a few blinks, his eyes felt normal again. Felix hated glasses but wondered if contacts were really worth the trouble.

“I brought you a drink. I know it gets warm out here… I hope you don’t mind lemonade.” Ashe sat down beside him on the riverbank and held out a glass of yellow liquid with a few floating slices. As it turned out, Felix enjoyed lemonade.

“Thanks… I like lemonade.” He took a sip. It was the most interesting lemonade he had ever tasted. It was sour but had a twinge of sweetness he didn’t recognize, it felt invigorating. “What did you put in this?”

“Honey! I sweetened it with honey. Lemons and honey are good for the body, it’ll give us energy. Farming is hard work but I doubt it’s anywhere near as difficult as what you do.”

Felix glanced back behind them; the farm was coming along nicely. The small portion he had cleared of its debris was already growing turnips, green beans, and strawberries. Lining the path that Felix had laid were flowers already blooming. Ashe seemed to enjoy the color of blue jazz and had practically littered the farm with the pesky flowers. They were pretty indeed but the multitude of butterflies in the area was annoying. 

“Do you like farming?” Felix took another sip of his lemonade which he now decided was his favorite drink.

“I do… I’m not very good at it yet though.” Ashe laughed nervously. “I can apparently grow flowers okay enough but I hope my turnips turn out well.”

Felix chanced a glance at Ashe sitting next to him. “I’m sure they’ll be… fine.” Felix tripped on his words. He only now realized that Ashe wasn’t wearing a shirt under his overalls. Ashe’s porcelain skin was exposed to the air. Ashe looked entirely adorable in the oversized clothing and didn’t seem to realize how lethal he was. His freckles went down his neck and shoulders, exposed to the sun by a lack of shirt. The denim only barely covered his pink nipples and from this angle… Felix could see one poking out. His pant legs were rolled up showing off a pair of muscular legs and a pair of sunglasses rested on his face to complete the look. 

“Are you okay Felix?” Ashe waved his hand in front of Felix’s face. 

Felix snapped back to reality, the reality where this handsome man was wearing overalls over a bare chest and sitting beside him. “Yeah, I’m fine, just still waking up.” He hoped he wasn’t red.

“So! What brought you out here?” Ashe asked with a toothy grin.

“I needed a change of pace.”

“Me too. I couldn’t stand the city anymore. I felt like life was slowly draining out of me as I breathed in constant smog.”

Felix nodded in agreement. “The city feels so soulless. Out here I feel much more at ease.”

“Same with me.” Ashe swirled his straw around his drink, before bringing his lips to it and sucking in more lemonade. 

The conversation died but the two remained sitting there sipping lemonade. It was comfortable here next to Ashe, in a similar way Felix never felt like he needed to converse too heavily with Elliott. Perhaps it was the disarming smile or the green eyes underneath those sunglasses but Felix felt like he could talk to this silver haired man with the lean body underneath the overalls. 

“My family was stifling too. I’m out here to be free of them just as much as I am to be free of the city.” He took a sip of his lemonade and stared into the water below. 

“If you’re happy out here… then that’s all that matters.” 

Another comfortable silence fell over the two as they finished off their drinks. 

“Well…” Ashe stood up, “I should be getting into town. I need to do some shopping before Pierre’s closes. 

“Felix scrambled to his feet. “I’ll accompany you… I need to do some grocery shopping.”

Ashe smiled at him and nodded. “I’m going to go get dressed then, I’ll meet you in a few?”

Felix nodded and watched Ashe turn and walk off. The splattering of freckles on his back made Felix turn a few shades of red and feel the need to dunk his head in a pool of cold water. When the door opened and Ashe disappeared behind it, Felix rushed off to change as well. Felix was not falling for the farmer boy who had just moved in, it wasn’t happening. He just found camaraderie with him, that was all. 

That was what he told himself as he greeted Ashe again and turned red at the sight of his radiant smile. 

~~~~~

_ Summer~ _

As the flowers wilted and the sun became hotter, Felix found it more difficult to focus on his work. The heat was beyond his normal operational level and the work he did was all physical, all day long. Clothing was quickly becoming something he thought less and less of and he now opted to wear only a simple pair of jeans and shoes before going out to work in the morning hours before the temperature reached  _ too hot _ degrees Fahrenheit. 

The midday sun rose high into the sky and Felix was quickly finding his cabin was not insulated in the slightest. Even the nights were too hot for blankets and he simply couldn’t keep cool enough.

Fishing was an enjoyable pastime but did little to keep him cool. In the afternoons he took to the water and swam. 

The coolness on his skin was cleansing and helped clear his head. It was good exercise and worked the whole of his body. Also… it kept him from too seriously watching Ashe as well, who commonly wore a sunhat, shorts, and gloves to do his weeding and watering. Both of these city boys seemed to be suffering in the oppressive summer heat, especially since they both grew up with AC and their little houses lacked such luxuries. 

Felix floated down the gentle current of the river. It wasn’t a fast flow, just a gentle tide that slowly moved him along as he stared at the vast blue and cloudless sky above. The news said rain was inbound tomorrow, a welcome reprieve from the heat. 

His work on the farm was coming along nicely: about a quarter of the total land was cleared out now. Ashe had plenty of room to expand his crop rows into. His harvest last spring had turned out remarkably well, only a few turnips died on the account of crows. Speaking of Ashe… whatever they had going on was… quickly becoming something else. 

_ “So… I’ve noticed you’ve been requesting we read romance novels lately. Any reason?”  _ Elliott had looked at him with a very kind and normal expression though the words he said were prying. 

_ “Shut up.” _ Felix knew he was probably blushing.

_ “It’s nothing to be so embarrassed about! So you like your farmer friend? So what? Go tell him. You already spend the majority of every day with him and you two share finances now!”  _ Elliott was right of course, not that Felix was going to admit it. 

He broke stone and cut wood. The two of them used the wood and stone to expand the farm and have Robin build new things for them: a chicken coop, a barn, a silo. Felix assisted Robin in the construction to drive the price down and both he and Ashe benefited.

They ate eggs almost every morning together now, they ate dinner together too. Ashe constantly put flowers he grew in Felix’s hair and they enjoyed lemonade every afternoon. Felix fell asleep in Ashe’s house half the time now. Then there was the Luau…

Goddess, Felix had almost died when Ashe knocked on his door and demanded they both go to the luau wearing grass skirts and leis. They had danced together and ate the fantastic community soup. Then… that night, they almost kissed. 

Felix could still remember the look on Ashe’s face… his eyes shone brightly in the full moonlight. His lips were so pink and supple. His silver hair was a mess from a day of fun in the sun and his bare skin looked so smooth. He had very quickly said goodnight and dashed off and the two hadn’t spoken of it since. 

_ “He very clearly likes you. Granny Evelyn even says so. She goes to visit every week and sees you two being so domestic together.”  _ Oh goddess, now Granny Evelyn was talking about it too? 

_ Do I have NO allies in this world or what?  _ Sweet Evelyn had betrayed him, sweet Evelyn who constantly brought him dark chocolate spiced cookies because she knew he didn’t like sweet things.

_ “Here dear, you look like the type of person who would enjoy these most. I hope you enjoy them, stop by any time.”  _ She always wore such a kind smile; Felix would do anything for that sweet old woman. She was the grandmother he was never fortunate enough to have.

Still… they were probably right. No… they were definitely right. He was falling hard for his farmer companion. Watching him work- out in the summer sun, getting a beautiful tan all over his body… it was slowly killing him, like a wonderful long lasting poison. Felix didn’t realize he had stopped on the bank and was staring at Ashe.

He waved.

Felix turned bright red but waved back.

Oh mercy. His smile was intoxicating. His face was shaded by his wide brimmed sun hat but that smile could provide enough light to power their little town with solar energy for ages to come. He was sweating, droplets dripped down his chest and legs. Goddess… he was perfection. He got here and was rather scrawny but now… after a month and a half of farm work… he was quickly growing muscle in all the perfect places. Full pails of milk and water were hard for him to lift when he arrived but now he heaved them around with expert strength. 

Felix dove back into the water and let the current take him down river, further away from Ashe so he could swim with a clear mind, as if that was possible when Ashe Ubert was on the same farm so close.

~~~~~

A knock came at his door.

“Felix?”

Felix crawled out of bed and headed over to the door of his cozy cabin. It was hotter than a desert being baked in the oven of a giant and with a start he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. 

Another knock came. “Feliiiix. Come out here.”

_ Well… whatever. _ Felix turned off his TV and opened the door. Standing outside was Ashe in his pajamas of a plain shirt and boxer briefs. “What is i-”

Ashe grabbed his hand and pulled Felix out of his cabin and into the balmy night air. “Come on!”

Felix was more than a little confused at Ashe’s sudden assertions but allowed himself to be pulled along. Ashe dragged him towards the trees that Felix had yet to manage to clear out of the vast acres of farmland. “What is it? Where are you taking me?” 

Ashe simply giggled and kept pulling him along. Soon enough, his question was answered by a gentle glow emanating from around the forest of trees.

“Oh…” 

In front of him and Ashe- who was still holding his hand- was the gentle glow of thousands of fireflies. Their pale greenish- yellow light illuminated the dark, moonless night and cast shadows and light all around the edge of the forest. Slowly they danced through the air, courting each other and bringing the world their gentle glow. 

It was entrancing but not as much as the look on Ashe’s face. His features were glowing brightly, especially when a little visitor landed on his nose. Ashe turned to look at him with a giant grin and laughed, “I think he likes me!” The glow reminded Felix of the tune about the reindeer with a shining nose, he doubted very highly that the reindeer was beautiful like Ashe though. His eyes glinted green in the light cast upon his visage and Felix felt his heart stop.

Their friend flew off to find his own kind and Ashe laughed as he watched, still holding Felix’s hand. “They’re beautiful aren’t they?”

“Yeah... you are.”

A beat of his heart... 

The look on Ashe’s face... 

Felix burned red and withdrew his hand.

Ashe grabbed him again.

Felix couldn’t hear the words Ashe said next, the blood rushed to his head too fast, his pulse quickened too fast, everything was overwhelming.

“Felix.” 

Ashe was standing in front of him, holding his hands, face close.

Felix felt like he wasn’t breathing, his face was burning, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears, Ashe was close, so close,  _ too close. _

Then he was in Ashe’s arms. “Felix.” Ashe’s arms were around his neck, holding him close. Felix could smell the shampoo Ashe used in his hair, shea butter. His body was hard against his own but grounded him in reality. “Felix. It’s okay.” Ashe’s hand reached back and stroked his hair. Felix rested his burning face against Ashe’s shoulder.

“I... “ Ashe held him patiently. “I love you.” Felix felt like he was dying, everything was red, despite the yellow glow around them.

His heart beat too fast.

He was too red.

He thought he might pass out.

The colors swirled around him.

Ashe pulled away gently and stared into his eyes. His features were calming and his cheeks were red.

With a raspy voice, he managed, “I love you too.”

Felix’s heart felt like it stopped. 

When it started beating again, he pressed into Ashe and kissed him.

The world around him exploded into hues of yellow light. Ashe’s surprised eyes closed and his mouth gently opened to allow him to explore. Everything… felt so right for once in his exhausting life. 

Ashe tasted sweet… like honey and tea. He smelled so wonderful, his arms were so warm and strong. They kissed for what seemed like ages as the fireflies danced through the trees.

Finally, he broke for air.

His face was red but his heart felt like it was beating still. His head was spinning, he felt unbearably warm.

Felix pulled Ashe in close again and dug his overheated head into Ashe’s shoulder. 

“I love you Felix.” 

Felix took a deep breath and held back tears he didn’t know were coming. Those were words he so rarely heard. His brother was too busy, his father barely spoke to him, his mother died young. No one told him those things growing up.

“I love you. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” 

Felix clutched him closer, holding him tightly, as though this were a dream he would wake up from. His face still burned, his heart felt like exploding, but Goddess… Felix felt  _ alive.  _

When Felix finally pulled away from the embrace, he felt dizzy, as though he might pass out. Ashe was there, holding his hands, smiling at him sweetly. 

“Come on.” Ashe spoke gently and calmly led him away from the tree line with the thousands of fireflies flickering against the darkness. 

They stopped by the riverbank and Ashe let him go before pulling his shirt over his head. Ashe cupped Felix’s face with one hand focusing his eyes on his face before stripping from his underwear. He gently pulled away and beckoned Felix follow with one hand. 

Felix stripped from the last of his clothes and obeyed Ashe, following him into the water. 

Immediately, the heat dissipated as the beautiful cold washed over his overheated body. Ashe smiled and stood in the middle of the gentle stream, fireflies flew overhead casting lovely rays through the water.

He looked like an angel, or maybe a water nymph. Ashe held out his hand and Felix advanced to take it.

When their hands joined, electricity cracked up Felix’s body, threatening to fry his circuit boards again, but the water kept him cool. 

Ashe placed Felix’s hand in the small of his chest, above his heart.

Felix’s eyes went wide.

“You aren’t the only one feeling like that... “ Ashe was blushing and when Felix saw his eyes he found he was just as nervous as he himself was. Ashe leaned in and touched their foreheads together, staring into Felix’s eyes. “I love you Felix.

What was there to say to that? All he could reply was, “I love you too.”

Ashe giggled and Felix felt his heart rate increase underneath his palm. 

When Ashe’s lips met his own, it was like a wave- the force of the love he felt inside washed over him and his nerves cooled as the water cooled his overheated body. 

When they broke for air, and Felix pulled him close again, embracing him in the cool gentle flow of the river, illuminated by fireflies, Felix decided that life was good. 

~~~~~

_ Fall~ _

Summers might be hot in this part of the world but the fall came swiftly, windy, and cold. What had been blistering heat a week ago was quickly becoming scarf weather as the cold winds blew the changing leaves from the trees. 

It felt like so long ago that he and Ashe had confessed and kissed and dipped in the river. Ashe had held him close for what felt like hours as the cool water glinted in the light of the fireflies. He remembered the calming of his nerves and the feeling of peace that washed over him; it was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life, like something clicked into place.

He found himself staring without meaning to, which he did before the confession, but did way more often now. Cutting trees and breaking stone was getting harder to do while Ashe was yards away farming and pulling weeds. To be fair, it was also more difficult due to the cold in the air. A cold body meant slower movement, in winter he may just have to stick to fishing and assisting with the animals.

With a final swing of his axe, the hefty spruce he had been chopping at finally fell to the ground with a satisfying  _ thud _ . Felix was about to bring his axe down on the fallen tree when he heard a voice behind him.

“Felix, let’s take a break.” Ashe was calling out to him from the farm.

“On my way.” Felix dropped his axe to the ground and rolled his right shoulder. It wasn’t hurting per se, just felt stiff and tired. Days of tree cutting and rock smashing go to the body, even fit and able ones; perhaps he would take a few days off to fish soon.

Felix turned and walked back towards Ashe’s cabin. It was much larger than when they arrived here, the two of them had purchased a lot of renovations and had Robin help fix it up. The inside was far more spacious and Ashe had bought a new king sized bed and more furnishings to celebrate. Felix tried not to read too hard into that but the implications made him turn red whenever he thought about it. 

They had fallen asleep on it together more than one night now and every time he awoke next to Ashe the feeling in his heart was indescribable. His sleeping face was so beautiful and peaceful and Felix could watch it for hours and never feel bored. 

The bed was warm too, Ashe kept it piled high with multiple fluffy blankets. Ashe seemed to like the cold but mostly for the reason he could burrough into piles of blankets and hibernate with a book.

Felix chuckled to himself, Ashe was so adorable. “My… you seem in good spirits this morning dear.” There stood Evelyn, hobbling along the path to Ashe’s cabin ever so slowly. It was a wonder she came out here at all with how far away from town they were. 

Felix felt his face turn hot but didn’t respond to her statement, instead he strode up to her and helped lessen her load by taking the plate of whatever wonderful baked goods she concocted this time. She held out her arm to him and Felix obliged the sweet old woman and helped her up the few steps to the cabin.

Once inside, the smell of soup wafted through the air: Tom Kha, one of Felix’s favorites. It surprised him how many sweet foods he was beginning to like lately. Evelyn and Ashe could be blamed for that, they always tested him with different and interesting foods that Felix liked despite the sweetness. “Prepare an extra bowl, we have company.”

Ashe turned to look, “Evelyn!” Ashe set down the spoon before walking up to her and giving her a gently hug.

“I brought a pumpkin pie and some freshly made dark chocolate.”

“Will you stay for lunch?”

“Of course dear, I enjoy the company of fine young people like you and your food is always wonderful.” Felix helped Evelyn into her chair before sitting opposite her and talking quietly about life until the soup was ready. 

Ashe brought the food and the three settled in. 

“So… I heard you say 'we' earlier, have you two finally settled in together?”

Felix began to choke.

“Oh come now. I’m old, not blind. George and I used to look at each other that way too you know.”

“Yes. We’re together now.” Ashe smiled and patted Felix’s back as he ceased his sputtering and managed to breathe in some fresh air. 

“It’s wonderful, love. You know… even after all these years; George is still a romantic. You probably couldn’t tell but underneath his grumpy exterior is a sweet man. At night he turns and pulls me into a hug before we fall asleep, he knows I get cold during the Fall and Winter months and keeps me plenty warm in his arms.” Evelyn smiled sweetly, “I love him dearly and have since the day he took me out on a picnic and we kissed under the tree. You two remind me of us back then, those sweet glances you share. Be happy, you’ve both earned it.” 

Evelyn sipped her tea and calmly waited for their response, Ashe was the one to break the silence. “I intend to be.”

Felix felt warm as he stared at the table cloth but reached out and took Ashe’s and in his own; his own way of affirming her words.

“Good. Now if I could just convince Alex to tell that boy he likes him… A story for another day though. Shall we have some pie and chocolate before I leave?”

They did, Felix savored the bitter chocolate and ate it slowly. She made it from scratch and it was his favorite. Evelyn and Ashe ate slices of the pumpkin pie she brought, evidently she used a pumpkin Ashe had grown. 

After a sweet afternoon of stories and sweets, Evelyn turned to leave.

“Shall I walk you into town Evelyn?”

“No thank you dear. I may be old but this short distance is nothing. You two undoubtedly have work to do.” 

Ashe nodded and wished her well before starting on the dishes.

Felix followed her out the door.

“Listen. You especially… I don’t know what you carry around on your shoulders Felix and you don’t have to tell anyone. Allow yourself to be happy with him at least, all of us deserve someone we can be comfortable and safe with.”

“I… I will. Thank you.”

Evelyn reached out and pulled Felix down before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Enjoy the chocolate dear.” 

Felix waved as she hobbled back into town.  _ Allow yourself to be happy.  _ It wasn’t something he was good at, misery was his common modus operandi. 

He had left his other life behind… Perhaps it was time to let it all go and do just that.

~~~~

_ Winter~ _

The first thing Felix noticed upon waking up was the warmth. The second thing be became aware of was Ashe, whom he was leaning up against, reading a book beside him. 

Those first two things made getting up and moving about seem exceedingly wasteful and so instead Felix laid back and snuggled into Ashe’s chest again.

Ashe put his book down on the bed, “Good morning.”

“Mmm.” Felix grunted in response. Ashe began to stroke his hair which only added to the sleepiness and comfort. 

“You’ve been sleeping for hours. I was wondering when you were going to wake up.”

Felix glanced at the clock, it was already four in the afternoon. Surrounded by blankets and with Ashe by his side, what better way was there to spend an afternoon than napping? Felix generally hated the practice but when he slept with Ashe by his side- his nightmares of a life since passed abated. 

“Felix… I have something to ask.”

Ashe sat up and Felix begrudgingly peeled himself away before sitting up and facing him too.

“Would you… like to move in with me? Like… officially?”

The sleepiness instantly dissipated into nothing at the question. He stayed here most nights now, they shared every meal together, he couldn’t remember the last time he had done anything in his own little cabin other than grab something he needed from a shelf or hang out with Elliott. They practically lived together already but actually officially doing it felt like it would be different.

“Yes.” It was a simple question with a simple answer. The two of them had paid for this house together, shared their finances, did everything together. “Yes.” He repeated again before moving in and resting his forehead against Ashe’s. 

His green eyes glowed happily and he started to speak quickly, “We need to get your things: clothes, books, suitcases, everything. This is exciting, so exciting.” 

Felix kissed him and silenced him mid sentence. Ashe melted into the kiss and closed his eyes as Felix deepened it, opening his mouth to give Ashe access. Ashe tasted sweet today, they had baked cookies earlier. They kissed for a long while, warm and cozy in their bed covered in countless blankets. 

Felix pulled away for air and pushed Ashe down into the bed before falling atop him and holding him close.

“Later. Just… stay with me like this for a while.”

“So demanding. I like that. Demand more Felix.” Ashe giggled but he was going to need to be careful what he wished for. 

Felix wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon. 

Surrounded by warmth and the sweet smell of Ashe and his shea butter shampoo, Felix felt himself drift back to sleep, holding Ashe close. There was time tomorrow to move in, today… he would savor the closeness and know that he would sleep easy because Ashe was here to chase away any of his nightmares. 

Evelyn was right, he did deserve someone to love and hold, and for the rest of this day… he would do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Skinny dipping <3 romantic firefly confession <3 cuddling under blankets <3 I felt soft writing this thing, I hope you all feel soft now too!
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
